Ghostgirl
by Vesper Bond
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

¿Alguna vez te has sentido invisible?

Pues así es como me siento yo en estos momentos, aunque mi padre no deje de sermonearme y decirme:

No sé por qué tienes esa cara, es un baile como otro cualquiera y vas acompañada de Albus.

Ron… - mi madre le llama desde el sofá para que me deje en paz, sabía como estaba, sabía toda la historia y como me sentía. Pero mi padre no se callaba.

Además, es tu primo y así no tengo que preocuparme de que ningún chico quiera sobrepasarse con mi pequeña princesita y…

Había dejado de escucharle hace rato, únicamente asentía con la cabeza sin hacerle caso. Hacía tiempo que los sermones de mi padre ya no me asustaban y amedrentaban como antes.

Me despedí de mis padres y las verdes llamas desaparecen de la chimenea. Con un suspiro me levanto y arreglo mi vestido después de los minutos del largo e insustancial monólogo de mi padre.

Salgo de la Sala Común y justo en al puerta me encuentro a un cabizbajo Albus.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.


	2. Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes y lugares que aquí aparecen (salvo los creados por mí, tanto personajes inventados como lugares) NO ME PERTENENCEN.

Me he basado en parte de la novela de "Ghostgirl" de Tonya Hurley, pero no es una adaptación de esta ni mucho menos.

Gracias por los reviews ^^

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los pies metidos en remojo y la mirada pérdida en el fondo de la piscina, en la que mis primos se estaban dando un chapuzón. Así me encuentro en estos momentos, pensando y pensando, y desesperándome a partes iguales para saber por qué.

-¡Rose! ¡Eh, Rose!- unas gotas heladas de agua me salpican en la cara sacándome de los mundos de yuppie, alzo al cabeza y me encuentro a mi primo Albus frente a mí.- Venga vente con nosotros, deja de darle vueltas a lo que le estés dando vueltas y ven a divertirte, es nuestro último fin de semana de vacaciones.

Saliendo de mi empanamíento mental miro a mi primo y al resto de mis primos. Era cierto, era nuestro último fin de semana de libertad, porque la siguiente semana será el caos. En una semana empezará mi último año en Hogwarts, y si Merlín lo quiere, será el mejor año de mi vida. Y si no lo quiere pues peor para él, porque así será.

Me pongo en pie, miro a mis primos, que juegan a hacerse aguadillas y a mi solitario primo Albus que, el imbécil de él, me acaba de dar la espalda. Deseará no haberlo hecho. Cojo carrerilla y salto, cogiéndome las rodillas, y como si de una bomba se tratase acabo en el agua, salpicando a Albus. Antes de volver a salir a la superficie, me quedo mirando los pequeños azulejos azules del fondo de la piscina, permitiéndome un último momento de aislamiento mental. Pero dura poco, mi hermano ya me ha cogido un pie para hacerme alguna de las suyas.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mi madre siempre se empeñó en que usáramos la magia cuando era estrictamente necesario, y así lo hemos estado haciendo siempre, mi hermano está algo disconforme, al igual que mi padre en un principio. Pero en cuanto se sacó el carnet de conducir, todo cambió para él. Bueno no todo, la única cosa muggle que le gusta hacer es conducir.

Cuando Hugo y yo teníamos seis y ocho años, nos contó su aventura con el Ford Anglia de su padre en su segundo año en Hogwarts, de cómo perdieron él y tío Harry el Expresso que les llevaría al colegio y de cómo acabaron estrellándose contra el Sauce Boxeador al llegar a él. Desde ese día siempre le picó la curiosidad por conducir, y hace dos años consiguió el carnet; después de trece intentos lo consiguió. Mi madre pensaba que no lo lograría. A partir de entonces el coche se convirtió en el medio de transporte familiar, si vamos a Godric's Hollow, en coche, si vamos a la Madriguera, en coche.

En estos momentos, vamos en el coche, de vuelta a casa, después de tres semanas de vacaciones en casa de mis abuelos. Mi madre está muy contenta, le encanta la rutina, no le gusta que nada se salga de sus manos, sobre todo no le gustan los improvistos. Creo que por eso mi padre no pasa de 90km/hora, y por eso el dichoso viaje se me está haciendo más largo.

A mi izquierda Hugo está dormido, no me extraña, delante mis padres; mi madre recostada en su asiento con las gafas de sol, no sé si estará dormida o no.

-Ronald, te he dicho que no más de 90.- vale, no está dormida, y parece ser que mi padre pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Brmfmf – esa es la respuesta de mi padre, lo que me da a entender es que le gustaría ir más rápido para llegar antes a casa.

A mi derecha el paisaje verde y boscoso que había cuando dejamos atrás la casa de mis abuelos va dejando paso a campos verdes y cultivados, que dan paso a otros menos verdes hasta finalmente dar paso a casas salteadas y adosadas, cerca y lejos de la carretera, pueblos pequeños y grandes. Hasta que empiezan a aparecer ante nosotros, edificios más altos, calles abarrotadas de gente y coches por doquier.

Ya estamos en Londres. Hogar, dulce, hogar.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de casarse y vivir una breve temporada en Godric's Hollow, mis padres se mudaron a Londres, concretamente al distrito de Notting Hill. Mi madre, una obsesa del trabajo, no soportaba vivir tan lejos del Ministerio de Magia, donde ella y mi padre trabajan desde que terminaron sus estudios.

Mi padre trabaja también en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Aurores, lo compatibiliza con su trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda que crearon mis tíos, Fred y George.

Mi madre trabaja en el Departamento de de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, creo que es el mejor lugar en el que podría haber acabado, es estrictamente implacable, si te pilla en una pifia, no intentes escapar, te acaba pillando igual. De esto mi hermano sabe mucho.

Acabamos de dejar Paddington atrás, estamos cerca, menos mal porque me duele el culo de estar sentada. Con un empujón despierto a mi hermano avisándole de que ya hemos llegado a casa. Una bonita y sencilla casa de dos pisos, con su jardincito en la entrada y en la parte de atrás, la fachada de color amarillo suave y ventanas con contraventanas blancas.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

-¡Ronald!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Cómo que qué? – le espeta furiosa mi madre- No digas palabrotas delante de los niños. Hugo no sabe decir otra cosa a parte de insultos y palabrotas.

-Pues que se tape los oídos.

-¡Mira papá, allí acaba de salir uno!- grita Hugo saltando hacía delante, poniéndose entre los asientos delanteros señalando un hueco.

-Ahí no cabe.- comento al aire, sí sí al aire, porque mi padre se enfila hasta el hueco e intenta aparcarlo. Lo intenta, y encima marcha atrás. Aparcar no es lo suyo, no, por eso suspendió tantas veces.

-Tienes que abrirte más, Ronald. Tiene que haber un ángulo de noventa grados…

-¡Fuera del coche!

Es fue la señal, o salíamos del coche o probaríamos la ya conocida furia Weasley en un espacio tan reducido como el coche. Sacamos parte del equipaje y nos dirigimos hasta nuestra casa, mientras mi padre forma el mayor atasco de la historia en nuestra propia calle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La casa no es una supermega mansión como la que tiene mi tío Harry. Bueno tampoco es que él la tenga, pero más grande que la nuestra si es. Tiene un saloncito amplio, que se encuentra a la derecha nada más entrar, con un par de sofás de color claro, una mesita de té en el centro, un mueble de madera oscura donde está la televisión y un montón de libros. La cocina, que está de frente nada más entrar y al fondo del pasillo, no es muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente para tener un office donde comer, cenar y mi madre poder trabajar a gusto. Lo primero que te encuentras nada más entrar es la escalera, el estrecho pasillo que lleva a la cocina y la puerta que da al salón.

-Hugo, baja los pies del sofá.- mi hermano no contento con su siesta de hora y media se disponía a seguir durmiendo.- Sube a tu habitación y deshaz tu maleta, Rosie tú haz lo mismo, así cuando tu padre haya terminado de aparcar le ayudamos entre todos a terminar de descargar el coche.

-Cuando haya encontrado aparcamiento seguro que ya hemos cenado y todo…-comenta Hugo cogiendo su maleta sin ganas.

Que razón tiene…La casa es grande, está en una buena zona de Londres y todo lo que se quiera, pero no tiene garaje.

Por suerte mi habitación da al patio de atrás y no tengo que oír los pitidos e insultos que los conductores cabreados producen gracias a mi padre.

Al entrar todo está oscuro, dejo la maleta en la entrada y me acerco a la gran ventana para abrir la contraventana y la ventana para que se ventile y la poca luz que queda del día entre en la habitación.

Me encanta mi habitación, es mi santuario por así decirlo. Las paredes son lisas, una de ellas cubierta de papel pintado, algo más oscuro que las otras tres, de color naranja. Los muebles no son de madera oscura, pero le dan un toque serio. La cama no es muy grande, pero para mi sí es espaciosa y no tengo que encogerme al dormir, la colcha también es naranja y sobre ella hay un par de cojines. Un armario amplio, una cómoda y un escritorio a juego.

Cojo la maleta y la pongo sobre la cama, saco la ropa limpia y menos arrugada y la guardo en el lugar que corresponde y la ropa sucia la llevo al pasillo y la dejo en el cuarto de la lavadora. Sí, tenemos lavadora, mi madre es así, no le gusta depender de la magia para todo.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y saco de la maleta lo último que queda, la carta de Hogwarts, la última carta de Hogwarts y la única que he recibido en todas las vacaciones.

Si hago un recuento de las amistades hechas en mi época escolar me sobrarían los dedos de una mano, aunque parezca mentira, el ser hija de dos de los tres héroes de la última Guerra Mágica no me ha ayudado nada, bueno…puede que eso no tenga nada que ver… Hugo si tiene amigos, Albus, y Lily también… Puede que sea yo o que la gente se vea intimidada por mi cociente intelectual. Soy la más inteligente del colegio. Puede que sea por eso, sí… Bah, a quién pretendo engañar, nadie se me arrima porque ni siquiera llamo la atención. Ni siquiera soy una chica del montón, porque las del montón son algo más guapas que yo y a al vez más tontas, todo hay que añadirlo.

Pero este año sería diferente, este año me encargaría de dejar de ser invisible para nadie. Este año todos los chicos caerían a mis pies, las chicas me admirarían e imitarían, y él…

-¡Rose! Hay que bajar, papá ya ha aparcado el coche en la calle de al lado.- el aporreó en la puerta me saca de mi ensoñación.

-Voy.

Salgo de la habitación ahora en penumbras, pues había oscurecido, dejando la carta sobre la cama.

La carta que cambiará mi último año en Hogwarts.


End file.
